


Into Hell We Go

by Big_Roberto, Rochelle_Macgyver



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Soldiers, brothers in arms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Roberto/pseuds/Big_Roberto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Macgyver/pseuds/Rochelle_Macgyver
Summary: So, essentially, there's a bunch of ODSTs... And... Uh... Explosions?





	1. Transport OR Disaster

I looked around, noticing the complete lack of emotion coming off of my teammates. It was strange... We were going on a near-suicidal mission, and yet they were sitting around doing nothing. Not worrying, not talking excitedly, and most certainly not looking around to see if others were as calm as they were.

"Nik" was even sleeping. It was strange, I didn't think anyone could sleep through the noise of a Pelican, but he found a way. Speaking of Nik, he had traded in his usual armour for an all-black set with a skull insignia on the visor of his helmet. His L129A1 was sitting next to him in the seat to his left.

"Warden" was adjusting his helmet so that it sat how he liked. He had the standard armour, but instead of white stripes, he had red. His Remington 870 was strapped to his bag, which was sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Waypoint" was messing with her vest, looking slightly uncomfortable. Her all-blue armour sparkled in the dim light of the Pelican. I couldn't help but notice the way she was focusing on her vest, determined to _not_ look in Colonel Mendence's direction. Strange.

I continued surveying my teammates. "Aurum" was munching a protein bar, reading a medical book. Her gold armour was sitting in the seat opposite her. I, as always, was surprised by her ability to eat in high-stress environments.

"Tex" was sitting in his seat, doing absolutely nothing. He had his pine-green armour on and was sitting still. His MK48 was sitting in his lap. I noticed that his fingers were fiddling with the magazine. So, they weren't _nearly_ as calm as they let on.

Colonel Mendence was sitting in the seat closest to the cockpit. She had Marine armour, despite being part of ODST. She was surveying Delta-6, just like me. As her eyes swept over me, I realized this would probably be the last time I saw any of these people outside of a mission.

I was still thinking about how cruel our fate was when the Pelican was hit. By what, I have no clue. All I know is that it completely disabled our ship, and sent us into a downward spiral.

"_Shit_" Colonel Mendence had gotten up and was running into the cockpit, presumably to talk to the pilot.

"Aurum! Get your armour on!" Waypoint had gotten up and was giving directions. Aurum was scrambling to get her amour on when we were hit for a second time. _That_ one hit right where Warden was, jettisoning him into the sky. When this happened, Aurum froze for a second, blinked a couple of times, then continued getting her armour on.

I was moving to help when we got hit a third time. This one completely knocked out our engines.

"Everyone! Get parachutes on, and get ready to drop!" Colonel Mendence had burst back into the cabin, the pilot hot on her heels. I grabbed my FMG-9, grabbed a parachute, strapped it on, then jumped out of the Pelican.

When I landed, I realized that nobody else had landed near me. I looked up. There were _no_ parachutes in the sky. I had to hope that they had already landed.

I checked the map on my HUD. It said that our target was a few kilometres away. While checking which path would be the fastest, a recovery beacon popped up. _Much closer_. It was a pine-green colour. Tex's beacon. I checked the path that would lead me to Tex's beacon, then towards our target. It would take about 4 hours, sans any unforeseeable events.

I started moving.

30 minutes later, I was at the recovery beacon. Tex was hurt... _Really_ hurt. Scratches and scrapes all over his body, as well as a large gash going down his left side. He'd managed to kill whatever it was that attacked him, but it still took a toll. I had hoped Aurum would've managed to get here by now, though I suppose she was farther away.

"What the fuck're _you_ doing here?! Where the fuck's Aur-" He passed out. _Shite_! What was I going to do now? It's not like there were any hospitals nearby that would accept him. Pretty much all of the surrounding area was controlled by Insurgents. And _these_ Insurgents managed to kick the UNSC's arse time and time again. Mainly due to the tactician we were here to eliminate.

I checked the map on my HUD again. Warden's recovery beacon was flickering - Meaning Aurum had gotten to him first. I marked a location in between the two of us, saying that we needed to meet up as I'd found Tex and he required medical assistance. Satisfied, I picked Tex up and started trekking towards the rendezvous.


	2. Rendezvous OR Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurum brings Warden to the rendezvous with Ice. Shit gets crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big_Roberto: Disclaimer, I didn't actually help out all that much with this chapter, but I did make sure that it flowed relatively well with the rest of the story.
> 
> Rochelle_Macgyver: Well, judging by the title, I'm sure you already know what's in store for Aurum and Warden. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!

The location concerned her.

That was pretty much all Aurum could think about at that point. The heavy tree cover prevented radios from having a good signal(Though they had been ordered to keep radio-silence), as well as providing shadows for assassins to lie in wait. There were no easy sightlines, making it easy for insurgents to tactically move towards her and her charge.

Speaking of which, Warden's condition was improving rapidly. His armor had gone into lockdown almost immediately, saving his life and preventing him from receiving any broken bones. Lockdown had been remotely activated(Which surprised her), meaning somebody at Command had decided that a recovery beacon could be risked above the Deadzone. The "Deadzone" was an area stretching from 700 meters up to 1200 meters up. It tracked signals, simple as that. Once you were past it, signals could be used without risk, but in it? Any signal you used was tracked, logged, and reported to the Insurgency's Command post.

Warden stirred in his sleep. Aurum looked over immediately, wondering whether he was going to finally wake up. When he did not, she sighed and went back to estimating how long it would take Ice to get to her.

* * *

Shawn Perez looked through his binoculars at the small camp in the clearing. It was small and poorly defended. There were 2 people within the confines, and yet it felt like there were only 1. The 1st soldier, an ODST with red trim, hardly ever moved. When they did, it was small, timid, movements. The 2nd, an ODST with gold trim, seemed to be lost in thought the majority of the time.

They had set up camp just over a half-hour ago. Nothing had happened since. It seemed strange, considering the circumstances. The two soldiers would have received orders by now, moving on to their next checkpoint.

They had not.

Shawn turned on his comms.

"Move in closer. Be careful to _not_ alert them to our presence. If they know we're here, they'll start shooting and we'll take heavy casualties," he whispered, careful to keep himself low to the ground.

"Alright, Sarge," Shawn looked around, trying to find a good shot to silently take out the ODST with red trim. If he could, he'd like to spare the lives of his men, and he knew that the ODSTs would take as many of them with them as possible. Any casualties that could be prevented should be, and he figured taking out the ODST with red trim would be the 1st step.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sight of Aurum reading a book, her helmet off, allowing her blonde hair to spill out freely. She was astoundingly beautiful.

"Ah, you're awake, mon ami! This is good!" It was only then I noticed my helmet had been removed. When had that happened?

"Uh... It does not feel that way." I rubbed my temple, a headache looming on the horizon.

"You must be hungry," Aurum dug through her medical bag. After a couple of seconds, she pulled out a chocolate bar. A sheepish smile graced her features. "I'm not technically supposed to have this. Hm, I might as well get rid of it now, non?"

I took the bar, undid the wrapper, and took a large bite. Under normal circumstances, it would have tasted amazing. Right now, it tasted like cardboard. I kept eating, as it would help me regain my strength.

"Thank you, friend," I attempted to get up, only to be pushed down by Aurum.

"Non, non! You cannot move yet! Rest for 30 more minutes and then I will be satisfied." I thought that this was ridiculous. I was ready for combat. Though, she did _technically_ outrank me when it came to medical matters. After all, she _was_ the team's medic.

I laid back and closed my eyes.

* * *

I started scanning the area around the clearing. Warden had thought that he had seen movement, but he was wrong. I wasn't entirely sure if that was good.

Warden had woken up about 10 minutes after I told him to get some rest, saying that he was ready. I had wanted him to rest more, but this was a record of how long he was willing to stay out of action. Normally, he'd already have gotten up and stormed towards the nearest Insurgency base, killing everything in his path. Strangely, he seemed willing to wait for Ice and Tex to get here.

Speaking of which, they still hadn't arrived, despite being given a large amount of time to do so.

I was extremely concerned.

* * *

Shawn Perez smiled down at the small camp beneath him. He had just gotten word of 2 ODSTs being captured a few clicks South. That was good. According to their intel, there were 6 soldiers on the mission in total. If they'd captured 2, and 2 were in the clearing, that meant there were only 2 soldiers left to find and capture.

He gave the signal to start the attack.

* * *

The trees seemed to erupt in activity. Insurgents streamed in from all sides, screaming and waving weapons. A few even deactivated active camo, seemingly teleporting into the clearing. And, among all the chaos, were 2 ODSTs with their hands up.

They had been caught.

* * *

Shawn Perez laughed at how easy the ambush had been. The ODSTs hadn't known what had hit them, surrendering nearly immediately.

It was almost too easy.

Later, he would realize that there were still 2 soldiers out there, causing him trouble. He would then dismiss the realization, figuring that they would be captured by morning.

Little did he know, there were 3. 3 soldiers, all dedicated to finding and killing his superior. All, well trained. All, fearless. All, thirsty for revenge for their comrades. All, with the means to bring hell upon him and his soldiers.

He wouldn't know this. Not until he had a bullet in his head.

Nik would make sure of it, he thought as he crawled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big_Roberto: Nik's pretty insane, huh?
> 
> Rochelle_Macgyver: Well, no matter how much you enjoyed this, please leave feedback so that we may create a better and better story for you all to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Big Roberto: Uh... so this was fun for me to write. Let us know if you want more. Also, yes I know that the weapons I described are IRL weapons - Not Halo weapons - But I don't know the actual names of a lot of the Halo guns, so I figured this'll be fine. 
> 
> Rochelle_Macgyver: Hey guys! I know I should probably work on some of the other shit I have going, but when Robert asked me if I wanted to help him with his story idea I was interested. I hope you guys enjoyed, and please leave feedback.


End file.
